Link
__TOC__ General Link is the main protagonist of the famous The Legend of Zelda series. Link holds the Triforce of Courage and with Zelda and Ganon, he completes the Triforce. He lives in the fantasy land Hyrule, and holds the Master Sword, the mighty Blade of Evil's Bane. Link is one of the most balanced characters in the Game. He has many long ranged and powerful melee moves, as he uses his sword. Additionally he can pressure his foe from a distance using his bombs, arrows and long ranged grab using the Clawshot. His Hidden Skills move is his quickest move by far, can reflect projectiles and leads to a lot of mix-up possibilities. However, he can't combo extremely well, his throws are weak and his recovery is mediocre when compared to other characters. He is one of the few characters that have a Zair (tether recovery). Attributes Link has great kill power, improved recovery (But still poor), air game and a different Side B (equiped with very powerful kill moves, and reducing Link's spacing significantly). The Crusade physics suit Link very well. Larger ledge sweetspot helps Link's recovery and Zair significantly, ability to dashdance due to Crusade's low traction and slightly improved hitstun help him to combo. However, Link is considerably slower than in the Official Smash Bros. titles. Pros *Fast attack speed *Great range in many of his attacks *Great kill power *Has many strong multihitting moves, allowing easy Final Smash gauge fill ups *Great Camping game *Has a reflector *Heavyweight *Amazing ground game *Almost entire moveset can kill Cons *Pretty slow movement speed *Poor recovery *Below average air game *Bombs require straight preciscion to use effectively *Rather weak Final Smash plus its small activating range Moveset Jab - Swings his sword 2 times and does a forward stab. - 3%,3%,4%. The last hit, the stab, has good range. Forward Tilt - Swings sword from head to toe. 12% Up Tilt - Swings his sword over him in an arc with good range. 10-9%. Down Tilt - Swings sword across ground. This attack has Link's only spike, which will hit only if the tip of Link's sword hits. 12%. Nair - Sex Kick.- Does a side kick in air. 8-5% Fair - Swing his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees for up to two hits and 21% damage. Bair - Swings his sword behind him. 11% damage. Upair - Thrusts his sword upwards like in Zelda II. Can Star K.O. on high percentage. 13-10% damage. Dair - Thrust his sword downward like in Zelda II. This is one of the most powerful moves in the game, but unlike in 64 and Melee, you can't cancel it upon landing. Link can bounce on enemies multiple times using this move. 20-17% with first hit, damage decreases afterward. Side Smash - Swings his sword forward then, if attack button pressed again, does a another swing, but with more force. 15% on first hit, 18% on second hit. Up Smash - Swing his sword 3 times over his head. Has good range and medium knockback. Up to 17%. Down Smash - Swipes sword from from front to back along the ground, like DTilt. 14% in front, 17% in back. Forward Throw - A simple forward kick. 7% Back Throw - A simple backward Kick. 7% Up Throw - Throws his opponent up a short distance and slashes them upwards. 10% Down Throw - Throw his opponent at the ground and does a downwards stab. 10% Dash Attack - Roll and then stab in front of him with good knockback. This attack gives Link invincibility during the first half of the rolling animation. 11%. Ledge attack - Do a half roll and then overhead slash. 8%. Category:Characters